Tommy Talks (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 2
A little bit later the Finsters and Deville's headed to the movies as they got in line waiting to get the tickets for the Goober movie. While waiting the babies spotted Angelica and Susie with Taffy near the front of the line, this was the reason Taffy couldn't babysit Tommy and Dil since she was already watching Angelica and Susie and were here to watch a movie. Tommy then spotted a Reptar poster on the wall of the movie theater while looking near the front of the line. "Reptar," Tommy said looking at the poster as everyone heard Tommy's first word. They soon finally got their tickets to the movie and got some snacks for the babies as they then headed into the Goober movie. The babies found seats near the bottom rows of the steps as they sat down with their snacks. Dil, who was currently being held by Kira, was especially happy that he gets to see his first movie and that it was a Goober movie. As more families came into the theater and took their seats the previews had already played through as the movie was about to begin. Soon the lights dimmed a little more as the movie began. Tommy however wasn't interested as he watched the begining of the movie. Tommy had reached into his pocket and pulled out a Reptar sucker that he got from home,before he went to Phil and Lil's house, as he took off the wrapper and began sucking on it. After a minute or so Tommy climbed down from his chair as he looked to his friends. "Hey guys, do you wants to go finds the Reptar movie?" Tommy asked his friends "Nah," Phil and Lil both said "I kind of want to sees what happens," Chuckie said as he continued watching the movie "Sorry Tommy, I wants to watch the movie to." Kimi said Tommy sighed, he already knew Dil wasn't going to go with him since he liked Goober and that Kira was holding him anyways, as Tommy got down and crawled towards the door. Tommy, once he got to the door, opened it as he went out into the hallway as he headed towards the snack bar with his Reptar sucker still in his mouth. (Tommy's POV) "I guess I have to finds that Reptar movie by myself. My friends likes that dumb Goober movie and I already knewed that Dil would not and could not goes anywheres since he likes Goober. I guess I'm on my owns on this ones." I said to myself pushing the door open as I walked out of the movie I then headeded for the snack bar since thats the way we wented the firstest time we camed here to see that Dummy Bears movie before Dilly was born and Kimi becamed Chuckie's stepped-sister. I wonder if anyone knowed that I was gone from the movie. (Normal POV) As the movie went on, none of the grownups noticed Tommy was gone but soon Dil started crying since he was in need of a diaper change. Kira, not noticing Tommy was out in the hallway heading towards the snack bar, took Dil so she could change his diaper. Kira then walked out of the movie, as she was getting ready to head toward the bathroom , as she then spotted Tommy walking towards the snack bar "Tommy what are you doing out here?" Kira asked the toddler "Reptar," Tommy said pointing to the poster nearby "I'm sorry Tommy you can't go see the Reptar movie." Kira said to Tommy "Reptar!" Tommy shouted over and over as he threw another tantrum as he lied kicking and screaming on the floor. Kira, obviously not pleased with Tommy's behavior, then takes Tommy's Reptar sucker as she threw it in the trash since it fell out of Tommy's mouth. Kira then took Tommy as she went to the bathroom to change Dil before going back into the movie To tell the other adults about Tommy's behavior. "Sorry pups, but because Tommy was throwing a tantrum we have to leave the movie early." Betty said as she picked up Phil and Lil The other babies, after they got outside the theater started crying. They wanted to see the rest of the movie but they had to leave because of Tommy. After the grownups got the kids in the car they seemed to calm down. However the babies were mad at Tommy for making them have to leave the movie. Tommy felt guilty for making them have to leave the movie early, but he wanted to see Reptar instead of the Goober movie. "I-I'm sorry guys, I didn't means to make us have to leaves the movie early, I just wanted to sees the Reptar movie." Tommy apologized "We're not talking to yous." Phil said "Yeah, because of yous we hads to miss the movie." Dil said "It was getting to the bestest part too." Kimi added in "I said I was sorry," Tommy said "Well sorry isn't going to gets us backs to the movie." Dil said "Sorry Tommy, but Dil is right." Chuckie said The babies said nothing else to Tommy for they were giving him the silent treatment as Tommy then started crying. Soon they arrived back at Phil and Lil's house as Tommy and Dil stayed with Phil and Lil until their parents were coming to get them in about 2 hours since the movie was suppose to end and hour from the current time. The babies were still giving Tommy the silent treatment as Phil, Lil, and Dil played with Phil's Reptar doll as Tommy sat and watched. About an hour later Didi had called Betty asking them how the movie was as Betty told Didi about what had happened and how they had to leave the movie early also mentioning that Tommy said his first word, Reptar. Didi then told Betty that she and Stu would be there to pick up the boys in a hour as she hung up the phone with Betty. The babies were still playing in the playpen but they were also talking about when they were going to start talking to Tommy again. "When are we going to starts talking to Tommy again?" Lil asked "In about a kajillon years," Phil said "I can't stay mad ats Tommy forever and neither cans you. Maybe we should just starts talking to him tommorrow." Dil said "Yeah Dil's right, even Chuckie cants stay mad at Tommy forever." Lil said "Ok then we starts talking to Tommy tommorrow after nappy time." Dil said Go To Part 3 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Talks Chapters